joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
London
London and Join Me Much of the early stages of the Join Me book are set in London. In fact he has 200 Joinees before even leaving the UK capital. So there are a few sites of interest in London to be found. Also it's Danny's home and is the biggest centre for Joinees, so some of the biggest Join MEets happen there - for instance Karmageddon and Join Me June. There are also weekly meets in The Cock Tavern on Great Portland Street every Thursday - if you fancy going along, give the regulars a shout on the Forum , and they'll see you right. Join Me Locations Some places you may have heard of: * The Madras Valley * The Horse and Groom * Chandos * The Cock Facts about London London is the capital of the United Kingdom and is the country's largest city with over seven million inhabitants. London's population consists of an enormously diverse range of peoples, cultures and religions making it one of the most cosmopolitan cities in Europe, and the world. It is the home of very many institutions, organisations and companies, and as such remains at the heart of global affairs. It has a great number of important buildings including world famous museums, theatres, concert halls, airports, railway stations, palaces, and offices. It is the home of many embassies and consulates, and attracts a great many of the world's wealthiest people as permanent or temporary residents. A truly international city, London is pre-eminent in culture, communications, politics, finance, and the arts. Alongside New York City and Tokyo, London is among the three most important global cities. In Joinee terms it is also one of three major cities, the other two being Inverness and Nottingham. London has grown steadily over centuries, surrounding and making suburbs of neighbouring villages and towns, farmland, countryside, meadows and woodlands, spreading in every direction. Probably the most significant changes to London in the last 100 years were as a result of the Blitz and other bombing by the German Luftwaffe that took place during World War II. The bombing flattened large tracts of housing and other buildings across London. The rebuilding during the 1950s and after characterised by a wide range of architectural styles has resulted in a lack of unity in architecture that has become part of London's character. The Blitz killed over 30,000 Londoners. In the early part of the 20th Century Londoners used coal for heating their homes, which produced large amounts of smoke. In combination with climatic conditions this often caused a characteristic smog, and London became known for its typical "London Fog", also known as "Pea Soupers". London is also sometimes referred to as "The Smoke", probably because of this. Today Greater London comprises the City of London, 32 London boroughs including the City of Westminster, and the Inner and Middle Temples. The dominant centre of activity in London is the City of Westminster (including the West End) which is the main cultural, entertainment and shopping district, the location of most of London's major corporate headquarters outside of the financial services sector, and the centre of the UK's national government. The City of London, (known as the "square mile"), is an important financial centre. Very busy during the working week, most parts of the City tend to be quiet at weekends, since it is primarily a non-residential area. London attracts very large numbers of visitors and tourists. Tourist attractions are mainly in Central London, comprising the historic City of London; the West End with its cinemas, bars, clubs, theatres, shops and restaurants; the City of Westminster with the Royal palaces of Buckingham Palace, Clarence House etc., the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea with its museums (the Science Museum, Natural History Museum, and Victoria and Albert Museum) and Hyde Park. Other important tourist attractions include the Bankside area of Southwark with the Globe Theatre, Tate Modern, and London Bridge, Tower Bridge and the Tower of London, Tate Britain on the Embankment, the British Museum in Bloomsbury. There are many other museums and places of interest. Further information... ...can be found by checking out this link, where most of this information was taken from. Are You Local? London Joinees can be (or will be soon) found here.